The present disclosure relates to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor including a phase detection pixel.
Image sensors that capture images and convert them into electrical signals are used in cameras installed in automobiles, security devices, and robots, as well as in general consumer electronic devices such as digital cameras, mobile phone cameras, and portable camcorders. Each of such image sensors has a pixel array, and each pixel included in the pixel array may include an optical sensing element. In general, an image sensor may be required to perform an auto-focusing function so that image shooting can be performed quickly and accurately.